This NIAID-sponsored contract focuses on promoting the development of strategies containing topical microbicides/biomedical prevention (TM/BP) as a means to address the NIAID and Division of AIDS (DAIDS) priority of controlling and preventing the HIV/AIDS epidemic worldwide. This contract will provide pre-clinical and non-clinical development services of TM/BP products essential for advancement to clinical testing and for supporting activities required for IND and NDE applications to the FDA.